A night all together
by Crystal Twilight of Fire
Summary: what happens when you take a little cat looking thing, named kirara, a dod demon Inuyasha, a couple miko's kikyo and kagome, a hoshi, miroku, and a demon slayer named sango and put them all together in one house for the night...well some really stupid cra
1. Kirara's Diary

Hey people what are you doing out there reading this story anyway shouldn't you be working in your god damned homework or something? people listening in audience grab hammers and pound over head and stuff in the closet...janitor discovers and sends to hospital and all the fans rush to the hospital to bang over head and re correct mind...I jump out the window and rush to the show again... UGHHH gosh running five miles can get to you...Heh this story is a really just some stupid thing me and my friends did when we all stayed the night together we were screwing around and started writing diaries about the characters b/c we screw around and pretend we're the people in the show(I still don't remember who came up with the idea again, why do we call Sango mom? ) I personally think Sango's diary is a little jacked up but hey...READ AND ENJOY! REVIEW TOO!

Chapter 1...Kilala's Diary

Sango: slutty ass bitch

Inuyasha: boner

Sesshomaru: stoner

Kagome: horney porn star looking for sex

Kirara: A stupid ass cow that likes to hump bushes, stop signs and her mom...

Miroku: Gay S.O.B. but still loves Sango

Kikyo: Fat ass bitch that is waiting for you in your car

Teddy: A sparkly rubber ducky keychain (fluffy's masturbating toy)

Sesshy is still looking for his Teddy. He is crying for him. Oh nooooo, he's humping natally! Natally likes it! Kagome gives him a 9.5! YAY. AAAAHHHHH! Sango is trying to f Inuyasha! Kirara just ran out to the stop sign and started to make out with it! HOLY SHIT! She's humping her mom! Sango's ass is hanging out her damn skirt! Jaken is staring at it... (the hell why) Miroku is coming onto Kikyo! Kikyo squished him! Sango is killing her! But sadly, Kikyo flattened them both. They will happily in Kikyo's belly button. Sango popped out! She yells ling ling is dead! Inuyasha's penis is broken! It was too hard so Sesshy broke it off. (he was trying to give him a blowjob) poor puppy. Kagome is humping Kirara! Oh poor kitty! Puppy gave Kirara flowers, Sesshy got mad and bitch slapped him. Then he went off into the corner and got high. Dumb ass stoner. Puppy is standing on Kikyo and suddenly says "wow I can see everything from here" oh my gosh fat Jessica walked! run her grand canyon is open! Holy shit Kikyo got sucked in! but won't fit all the way in. suddenly they here a bang bang. What the hell is that? It's Sesshy and kagome! EWWWW, get a god damned room that is silent. Puppy's one inch dick is getting a boner just from hearing them. Oh shit he's stripping for kagome. They are making out! To much sex is going on at once! Sango is getting jealous. She jumped on kagome and beat her with a dildo. where is Kirara in all this? She is still humping her mom! Sesshy still has not found his teddy. He will never get over the death of teddypuppy's dick grew back longer than before...heheheh all...right! then he went over to Sesshy and fucked him Sesshy was too high to notice. Suddenly Sango walked in with teddy in her hand. Sesshy screamed with happiness. He ran over to love on teddy, but then teddy came alive and started eating everyone! Killer duck! Why is puppy sitting in the corner saying does are hoes and bucks are fucks? Oh well... Kikyo ran up to it and squished it. Sesshy ran up to her and stopped her. O.o poor Sesshy he got squished! Well now he and teddy can masturbate happily ever after in Kikyo's belly button. Sango and Miroku are in fat Jessica's grand canyon crying over sad movies, Kirara lives happily humping her stop sign, Sesshy is happy getting high, and will all l live happily ever after. Inuyasha and kagome are happily making children so their species won't become extinct. Natally and Kikyo are happily having sex in fat Jessica's grand canyon, every person or demon/animal are living happily ever after the end. But hey in Jessica's grand canyon there will be noting but cum from all the sex

Yeah..right...ok...just to tell you none of this with all the dicks falling off and things like this really happened like I said a bunch of my friends and me got together and well you could say we were on some really bad crack that night but nothing literally happened we just like to screw around really stupidly, but yeah...please review PLEASE! Just to tell you the next chapter wont be up until the next time we all get together other wise it wont be as good with just one person typing it so your gonna havta wait...I did not type this chapter either Kirara did (Kelly) so if you think its jacked up don't complain to me...complain to her...mines coming soon...


	2. Sango's Diary

Hey people we finally got back together and this time we typed yet again about our jacked up night the comments are gonna be short cuz mom's(Sango)(Kim) chapter is long (this is like a week later we get together like every day) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Day-One (12-21-04)

Sesshomaru is bawling his balls off, loosing his rubber ducky that (surprisingly) somebody gave him. I have no idea what the hell's going on inside his up head. The constant "TEDDY" keeps rolling around in my head. Who the hell is Teddy?

Sesshomaru just ran outside into the middle of the street and yelled "NOOOOOO!" poor Fluffy. I'm pretty sure that TEDDY is a codename for Jaken...

And Inu...why the ruddy ! is he reading a book? I thought he would be eating Ramen or something. I have no idea what Kagome and Kirara are doing... Probably humping the striper pole outside. Damn. It's so cold outside.

"Hey did you know there's a ramen museum in Japan?" asked Kagome

Now, who in their right minds would have a ramen museum? If you find this offensive don't kill me or I'll kill you when I become a ghost.

Oh, joy. Sesshomaru found his teddy. Oh no, it was a shoe, an ugly shoe at that. Pointy and silver. BARF yeah, he's so sad. Oh well-

"What the hell? What are you typing there Sango?"

"W-wha—OH, nothing." The white haired mutt with his nose in his damn book finally looked up. He read a few lines.

"What the ?" They both looked back. Kirara and Sesshomaru were...playing in a box? Bet they're eating kitty poo, thought Sango

And so Sango went back to typing and Inu went back to reading, currently on chapter 9...

I think Kagome's on some bad crack. She's just sitting there, not being the pissy little bitch she always is. She's just sitting there, watching our every move. She stands there, peering over our shoulders watching us like a stalker, she constantly stares at Fluffy's ass in wanting.

That book Inu's reading, I think it's about these crackheads who love sex and rams...don't ask me. Oh, he's correcting me. Some dumbass's dressed up in ram's fur that got attacked by wolves. Then he watched people have sex. Oh-he's the one who HAD sex. Ok I'm surprised he remembers all this shit.

Ok...Kagome's masturbating with her dog, while she's humping the stripper pole. WHAT THE-WHAT'S MY GOD DAMNED CAT DOING TO THAT INNOCENT DOG?

Oh where's Fluffy? I'm afraid he's on some bad crack too. Oh boy. Great. Now Inu abandoned me.

I'm Alone

Come to think of it where's Miroku...? Oh great, Inu and Sesshomaru are back. He's looking for Tedd—OH MY GOD! FLUFFY AND KIRARA ARE MAKING LOVE FACES TO EACH OTHER!(BARF)

UM, I guess that's all that's happening tonight...

OR IS IT?

Um, yeah

By the way, Inuyasha is a (supposedly) gothic Dumbass (to be true) who flunks school and doesn't participate, but some how manages to read out of class. o.O

Inuyasha says that Fluffy is a squeaky voiced bastard who sucks his own . No wonder he has such a squeaky voice. (how does he know this?)

Kagome is a slutty little bitch, who lets her dog walk her around on a leash. "Your mine bitch." Says the dog. Its 11:05 p.m. what a long date Kagome and her dog had. Hm.

And Kirara also has a squeaky voice, not surprising since she suck's fluffy's more than Fluffy does.

"Kagome what do you want the computer for?"

"Gimme, Gimme, Gimmmeeee, GGGGIIIIMMMEEEE!"

Sango, at least to me, is a slutty whore, considering she does Miroku every single night and never has one single friggin' day when she's not on her period...yeah...EXACTLY...or the day your aunt flow visits you... (I feel sorry for people with real aunts named flow)

Oo-WHAT THE-

Oh, I ought to erase all that. I'll do it later. I'm watching Fluffy and Kirara playing in the box eating poo. I love (! SEX) Sango loves SEEEXXX! She is a porn star! Hey that could become a song...let's see the first words of course are SEX SEX SEX...heh

"Hey Kagome get out of my diary page you filthy whore!"

"AHHH gotta run...HELP MEEE!"

well now that she's gone I'll finish up...wait how did Kagome get a hold of a crack whore magazine with my picture on it (I thought I burned these...)

Oh well there's gonna be a nice warm fire tonight...wait some night...yeah...

Yeah see I said I thought it was a little jacked up you if some people think this is gross and disgusting you don't have to read it but to ALL of my other friends they thought it was hilarious but if you really wanted to laugh you had to be there im sorry it was really friggin' funny it really was. HOW NUTS IS PUPPY SHE FORCED US TO GO OUTSIDE THIS NIGHT WHEN IT WAS LIKE 13 DEGREES OUTSIDE SHA SHE ONLY HAD A HOODIE ON SHE'S NUTS! We all about killed her...

This was not my diary either so holler at mom this time READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
